The War to End All Wars
by Flame That Burns In The Dark
Summary: The Resistance has been fighting with the Rouges for decades, and the war is getting worse. But then something threatens both sides. Will they be able to join forces and fight it, or will they continue to be enemies and risk total annihilation?


**A/N: Hello everyone, Flame here and welcome to a new story! (Name that YouTuber intro!) Today we are going to be starting a new book called _The War to End All Wars._ As you can tell by the title, this story will be quite violent and death-filled. SO IF YOU'RE A YOUNGSTER BE CAREFUL!**

Leo approached the shop slowly and carefully. These days, anything could be a trap set by the Rogues.

Once he was satisfied he marched forward and entered the dusty old store. He browsed the racks of various wands, staffs, and robes with an air of extreme caution.

When he finally found what he was looking for, he moved toward the back of the store to purchase his new item.

It was a tall rowan staff, of medium thickness. A golden aura of power radiated from it on the all the planes but the first.

The shopkeeper accepted Leo's payment with wary movements. He gestured toward the door, obviously hoping for the teen to leave.

Leo dipped his head respectfully, said "thank you", and moved to exit the shop. But he was stopped when a silver bullet flew beside him and embedded itself in the shopkeeper's stomach.

"Now why did you do that, Dawn?" Leo asked, sighing.

A dark-skinned girl appeared, wearing a close-fitting suit of armor which glowed a soft yellow. She was holding an oak-and-gold pistol loaded with silver bullets in each hand.

"He's a witness," she replied, answering Leo's question.

Leo groaned at this comment and pulled out a sword from beneath his deep red wizard's robe. The sword was formed kind of like a katana, with a one-edged (extremely sharp) blade and a black, leather-wrapped hilt.

He dived forward and was met with a similar blade. Leo began his most complex swordplay, trying to get the advantage on his sparring partner. His plan worked, and he soon had the assassin pinned to the far wall.

The girl grinned for seemingly no reason. Then Leo realized his mistake. He was hit hard in the head by the tough wooden boomerang.

He stumbled backward and his assailant prepared for a final sword thrust. Then Leo disappeared.

"Blast it!" the girl roared.

* * *

Leo appeared in a small inn, known as Dragonstone Inn. It had been named after Leo's grandfather, who had founded the inn. Leo was now in possession of the building, and he had hired a caretaker as he was always busy working with the Resistance.

The caretaker, a young woman named Leaf, frowned as soon as she saw him. He was swaying on his feet from the hit he had taken, and he practically collapsed onto the floor.

Leaf rushed to assist him. "Sir, are you okay?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you Leaf," Leo said.

Leaf frowned again but stayed silent. She went back to wiping the tables in the dining room.

Leo walked unsteadily to the staircase which led to the rooms. He climbed to the guest floor, and then one more floor, into his private quarters.

He sat down at his large, polished mahogany desk. He spoke the words of the summoning, and a very strange spirit appeared.

It was the same on all planes. A glass mirror with thin arms and legs. It spoke in a soft voice, which echoed around the large room. "Who do you wish to see, Master?"

"Necada, I've told you before, my name is Leo Dragonstone. Leo Dragon- Oh, never mind. I need you to contact Ice of the Scavengers.

The mirror bowed and began to glow. Within a few seconds, a deep voice could be heard and a face seen. "Leo, what is it? I'm busy."

"Sorry to disturb you, but there was another attack today."

"Oh. This is serious. Just give me a sec." A few explosions and loud curse words could be heard from the other side of the mirror.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ice said, a bit out of breath.

"It's fine," Leo replied brusquely.

"Now onto business. I was attacked today while going to purchase a new staff-"

"Already? Did the olivewood one snap?" Ice questioned in an unbelieving tone.

Yes, but that's not the point. As I was saying, I was going to purchase a staff, and I was attacked by Dawn of the Rogues."

Ice drew a sharp breath. "We'll have to put everyone on high alert. If the Rogues are becoming this bold, then we need to be prepared for a full-scale raid."

Leo nodded solemnly. "You're right. Thank you for your time."

Ice laughed. "We're old friends, Leo. You don't have to be so formal."

Leo cracked a small smile. "Sorry."

The mirror became clear once more.

Leo stretched back in his chair and thought. _First a raid, then a clash, afterward, a battle, and then what? A war. A war to end all wars._

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
